


Breathing Down My Neck (I Know You Wanna)

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (keep in mind they're animals with human forms btw), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Instincts, Barbed Penis, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune! Atsumu, M/M, Mates, Nekomata! Kuroo, Overstimulation, Self-Lubricating Ass Agenda, Self-Lubrication, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Atsumu was sleeping when someone decided to invade his head.“Hey, little fox,”the voice is too tempting; too alluring.“Has anyone told you privacy is a thing?”Atsumu shoots back.“Are you in Hyogo?”Or,this is technically a sequel to something else I'm working on.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Breathing Down My Neck (I Know You Wanna)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROO TETSUROU. YOU GET TO BE A CATBOY FOR THIS YEAR. xxx
> 
> Also, betaed by [these](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiicee_Lokei/pseuds/Amiicee_Lokei) [two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel) lovelies! Tysm!!

Atsumu was sleeping when someone decided to invade his head.

_“Hey, little fox,”_ the voice is too tempting; too alluring.

 _“Has anyone told you privacy is a thing?”_ Atsumu shoots back. _“Are you in Hyogo?”_

 _“You underestimate my skills of communicating when it comes to my dear mate, Atsumu_ ,” the _kitsune_ can easily picture the _nekomata_ rolling his gorgeous amber eyes. _“But yes, thought I’d visit you today.”_

 _“Any special occasion?”_ Atsumu twitches an ear as he paws at the other one with a yawn.

 _“I can see my mate whenever I want, can I not?”_ Kuroo purrs, _literally_.

 _“Fine, but you interrupted my nap time so better make up for that_.”

Not even a full second later, Kuroo’s warm, comforting scent fills up the spaces around the _kitsune_ , and he trots up to greet the other creature.

“Missed you,” Kuroo admits, knelt in front of Atsumu to ruffle his ears. “How’s my favourite _kitsune?_ ”

 _“_ I’d better be your favourite, Kuroo. I’m your mate, after all,” Atsumu twitches his tail-tips. “Unless you’re seeing a _nogitsune_ behind my back?”

“Hey! Just because cats tend to have multiple mates throughout their lives doesn’t mean we have multiple—hey don’t look at me like that, Attsun—we do that at the same time!” Kuroo pouts, looking like a kitten who just missed catching a bird.

“You don’t smell like another creature anyway,” Atsumu narrows his eyes before shifting into his human form.

Atsumu stays naked, his tails just barely covering himself up. He crooks one in a suggestive manner, giving his mate a haughty look.

The fact that Kuroo’s tails curl up tells him everything he needs to know.

“Isn’t your shrine keeper around?” Kuroo asks.

“Oh, I think he’s over at his boyfriend’s for the night,” Atsumu sits upright in a way a fox would and uses his powers to magically remove Kuroo’s yukata.

“Someone’s impatient~” Kuroo teases him.

“Oh, it’s been too long~”

Atsumu kneels properly to have his face level with Kuroo’s hardening cock, lapping at the leaking slit. He does that until the pre-cum is dripping down the _nekomata_ ’s barbed cock-base. He moans as he licks his way down to the said base, loving the way the barbs are prickling his tongue. It’s a sensation he’s gotten used to but still loves very much. He licks his way up to the tip, and slurps around the head messily before going down fully. All four of his tails fan out, and that’s when Kuroo catches one and starts stroking it.

“There’s a good little fox…” Kuroo purrs, bringing Atsumu’s captured tail up to his lips. The next words send pleasurable vibrations up his spine. “Gotta get me nice and wet for you tight ass, don’t you?”

Rather abruptly, Atsumu is pushed onto his back, clicking his tongue when Kuroo uses his magic to make _his_ ass self-lubricate.

“Aren’t you a caring one, Kuro-chan~” the _kitsune_ encompases his mate’s slim figure within his tails, one reaching over and around the _nekomata’s_ neck to caress his chin. He tickles his mate under the chin with his tail-tip before skimming it over his lips.

“You’re so sweet, Attsun,” there isn’t an ounce of sarcasm in the _nekomata’s_ words. “Sweeter than honey, more addictive than catnip~”

Atsumu releases a soft grunt when Kuroo’s fingertips prod against his heavily leaking hole, circling the rim a few times before two of them delve inside. It always feels so nice to feel connected to his mate in such a way. Having sex when both parties care for each other… it’s something the _kitsune_ never experienced before Kuroo admitted having known all along that they were, indeed, fated mates.

He’s jolted out of his reverie when Kuroo suddenly unsheathes his claws, the claw-tips pressing into his prostate. The unexpected surprise combined with the pain Atsumu usually enjoys garners a soft yelp from the _kitsune_. 

“I thought we talked about consent ages ago, Kuro-chan?” Atsumu teases his mate to hide how much he likes it.

“You keep forgetting I can hear every thought you have without even trying,” Kuroo answers as he takes his fingers out, only to come back with three.

Atsumu starts whining, the stretch enough to bring him closer to his high. He starts pawing at his menace of a _nekomata_ mate to get him to stop, since he wants to come with that wonderful dick of his inside him.

“No, my little fox,” Kuroo’s eyes gleam with a wicked light. “You’re going to come from my fingers before you get my dick.”

“Kuroo!”

Atsumu will be damned if he managed to quieten his cry as he comes, since he tends to have a loud… telepathic voice, and it’s especially uncontrollable during sexual acts.

He just hopes Osamu is too busy with _his_ own mate to care that he is getting laid right now.

“Hm,” Kuroo dips his head down and starts lapping at Atsumu’s softening dick. _No, please!_ “What do you mean no?”

“Your motherfucking tongue, you ass!” Atsumu hisses as his dick twitches against Kuroo’s expert licking.

Kuroo’s too dangerous for his sanity, that’s what. The _nekomata_ ’s tongue is textured and it feels too damn good, _exhilarating_ , against Atsumu’s oversensitive dick. Against his will, he’s already half-hard just from Kuroo ‘cleaning up’ his dick from his own fluids.

“Kuro—”

“I know,” Kuroo purrs, the vibrations adding to the ecstasy.

Atsumu doesn’t bother suppressing the moan when he’s flipped onto his stomach, ass raised up. Kuroo’s tongue flattens against the rim of his hole before delving inside, teasing every single millimetre. Atsumu tries to grab for purchase when Kuroo’s tongue-tip reaches just below his prostate, but to no avail, his hands just claw at the wooden floorboard.

_“You taste so damn nice,”_ Kuroo speaks telepathically. _“I could feast on you all day.”_

 _“As much as I like the sound of that,”_ Atsumu extends one of his tails fully to loop it around Kuroo’s dick and gives it a few strokes. _“I like the sound of you fucking me all proper all day instead.”_

 _“Bossy little fox,”_ Kuroo laugh-purrs.

To Atsumu’s dismay, Kuroo continues to lick him out, his treacherous little tongue-tip barely prodding against his prostate. All he can do is squirm and let out pitiful mewls as he grows closer to another high. 

_“Tell me, Attsun,”_ Kuroo purrs. _“What do you want?”_

 _“You know what I want,”_ Atsumu protests weakly.

 _“I think I can make you come a few times before I mount you, yeah?_ ” is all Kuroo says before wrapping one of his tails around Atsumu’s dick.

And that’s curtains for the _kitsune_. He coats Kuroo’s glossy black fur with his cum, his entire body shaking from the force of his second high.

“Don’t you dare think for a second I’m done with you,” Kuroo’s hot breaths fan against the base of Atsumu’s spine before his lips brush against the same spot. “I intend to thoroughly ruin you.”

“What’s the occasion, seriously,” Atsumu asks again.

“I’m not in a rut if that’s what you’re asking,” Kuroo resumes jerking Atsumu off with one of his tails. 

The other one entwines with one of Atsumu’s own tails.

“You sure are acting like it,” Atsumu bites into one of his tails to muffle his moan.

“Well,” Kuroo laugh-purrs again. “I’ll tell you later.”

Atsumu lets out—another—yelp when he’s flipped onto his back, but as soon as a remark is formed inside his head, Kuroo’s lips claim his own. He lets out a stifled moan parting his lips eagerly when that wonderful, devilish textured tongue prods against his lips.

Everything about Kuroo is just too good to be true.

Atsumu feels a shiver running down his shiver as his tongue spikes against Kuroo’s, the texture getting his dick to fill up against his will once more. At this point, he won’t be surprised if Kuroo cast a spell on him so he’s constantly hard.

“Lucky for you,” Kuroo rasps against his lips. “I want to be inside you so bad, Attsun~”

Atsumu’s breath hitches slightly when Kuroo’s fat cockhead breaches his hole. No matter how many times they’d had sex, the initial stretch is always _something,_ lubricating ass or not. The _nekomata_ is gentle, pushing in centimetre by centimetre before he’s fully sheathed. The barbs at the base of his cock have enlarged and hardened from being fully aroused, which, Atsumu won’t lie, only turns him on.

“Fuckin’ move, little cat,” Atsumu barks out an order impatiently.

“I was trying to be gentle, but you’re just a slut for pain, aren’t you?” Kuroo hisses, eyes slitting. “You can have it your way.”

Atsumu cries out when he comes again too soon, too unaware, when Kuroo slams into his prostate, the barbs scratching against his inner walls in the most delectable way possible. His hands transform into the paws of a fox halfway as he digs his claws into the other’s shoulders. His control is slipping away as Kuroo starts ploughing into him as fast as he can, and all Atsumu can feel is pleasure. Just utmost pleasure from those tiny barbs scratching inside his walls.

“Kuro!” Atsumu cries out as his mate continues to fuck into his too-sensitive prostate, wrapping two of his tails around each of the _nekomata’s_ thighs, one loosely wrapped around his throat while the other’s just twitching aimlessly.

“Yes, you’re allowed to come, my sweet little fox,” Kuroo purrs, head dipping down to tease the sweet spot on Atsumu’s neck. “Come for me again, my darling _kitsune_.”

“I can’t, too much—”

“You can,” Kuroo slows down his thrusts to slow grinds. “We can come together, if you’d like…”

“C’n I?” Atsumu mewls, that twisty feeling in his guts telling him that, despite his own words, he’s close to his high. 

“ _Come for me_.”

Atsumu feels a tad bit sorry for his twin who may or may not have heard his cry of ecstasy as he comes again, and that seems to be a trigger for Kuroo’s own release.

“This is a fuckin’ mess,” Atsumu whines when he feels both the slick and Kuroo’s cum trickle out of his hole.

“Well, you never said ‘please un-lubricate my ass’,” Kuroo argues in between laughing and purring. “You’re so cute when you’re pretending to be mad, Attsun~”

“Oh, we both know that I’m not pretending,” Atsumu teleports away from Kuroo, only to appear a few metres away from the _nekomata_. “So, what’s the occasion?”

“Wanna go to the pond to wash up?”

\---

The pond with a small waterfall at the base is a nice place. They dive into it in their true forms.

“Seriously, what are you hiding, Kuroo?” Atsumu barks, shaking some of the excessive water away from his head.

“I told you—okay, maybe there’s no use in hiding it,” Kuroo sighs. “Can we… shift into our human forms?”

Atsumu tilts his head at the odd request but does as asked. As soon as he’s in his human form, he’s dressed in a traditional wear, the _montsuki hakama_ ; the _haori_ is a deep, rich crimson colour while the top and the bottom are both black, accented by white _mon_.

“Kuroo?”

His mate is dressed in the same attire, only inverted.

Atsumu never thought he’d see Kuroo dressed in a white _haori_ and crimson wear, accented by black _mon_.

_Wait…_

“You know I love you, and we’re mates, but I wanted to make it… formal in a way humans do,” 

Tears form in Atsumu’s eyes at the implication.

“Kuroo…”

“This is engraved with my own power,” Kuroo manifests a simple band made of jade. “If I ever need you… or just wanna see you… it’ll be warm.”

“I don’t have a finger all the time,” Atsumu points out.

“It’ll be a dog collar in your fox form,” Kuroo reassures, then clears his throat. “I, Kuroo, vow to Amaterasu that I will walk beside this _kitsune_ , Atsumu, forevermore. Until death do us part.”

“I, Atsumu, vow to Amaterasu that I will walk beside this _nekomata_ , Kuroo, forevermore. Until death do us part,” Atsumu repeats after his mate, his tail-tips twitching. “Is that how it works?”

“No, but I just thought it sounded cool,” Kuroo smiles, sliding the jade ring onto Atsumu’s finger.

“I don’t have anything for you,” Atsumu’s ear-tips twitch nervously.

“You gave me the wonderful gift that is your existence, Attsun~”

  
  



End file.
